Love's Bumps
by Fireguitar
Summary: Total Drama series . Cody doesn't want to marry Sierra! Meanwhile, Gwen returns from the show with Duncan, and Trent doesn't like it. Trent knows he's still in love with Gwen! Gwen\Duncan, Heather\Alejandro, Gwen\Trent, Cody\Sierra, Cody\Katie
1. Welcome Back!

Sierra ran after Cody squealing, "CODY!"

"What do you want, Sierra?" Cody asks.

"Well, the show is OVER." Sierra says.

"I think I know what being pushed out of a plane is like..." Cody mutters.

"Anyways, Codykinz, we're getting married!" Sierra exclaims.

"No! I didn't agree!" Cody yells.

"We're getting married! I already arranged the wedding." Sierra smiles.

"I don't want to marry _you_." Cody says harshly.

"Yes you do, Codykinz." Sierra says, her smile fading away.

"Look, Sierra, I know you fake married me, but this is for real and I won't do it!" Cody exclaims.

"Why not?" Sierra asks, frowning.

"Gwen..." Cody sniffles.

"Her? She doesn't like you! Gwen likes Duncan!" Sierra laughs.

"I've... always liked her." Cody says.

"Too bad! But you _love _me." Sierra says.

"No! I don't care if Gwen will never love me! I don't want to marry you!" Cody yells.

"Codykinz, you didn't mean it, did you?" Sierra asks, sniffling.

"Sierra... I didn't mean it... to be harsh." Cody replies softer this time.

"So you'll marry me! Great!" Sierra exclaims, her face glowing.

"I never agreed to that!" Cody says while Sierra ignores him and cuddles him.

Cody strains, but finally pushes the mentalized girl off him. In no way would Cody want to marry Sierra! He never loved her! Sierra just started saying she and Cody were dating. Cody didn't like it one bit. During the games on Total Drama Island, he had to be married to Sierra for a competition. But it was fake, but Sierra took it too far. No, the girl was trying all she could to get Cody to say 'I do' during the fake marriage. No matter what reason he said it.

"Sierra! I don't!" Cody yelps when Sierra starts kissing him on the face.

Sierra takes her lips off Cody's face, "You already said 'I do' a while ago on the show."

"That was for the bathroom!" Cody yells.

"You... love the bathroom and not me?" Sierra asks, tears in her eyes.

"Sierra! I didn't mean I love the bathroom, I meant_" Cody gets cut off by Sierra.

"You love me! So sweet!" Sierra interrupts with her Cody love fantasies.

Cody slapped his own head and yelled, "FOR THE LAST TIME! NO!"

"Codykinz, don't be harsh with your soon-to-be wife. I'm almost Mrs. Cody." Sierra dreams.

"That will _never _happen!" Cody yells.

**MEANWHILE GWEN, DUNCAN, TRENT**

"Gwen! You're back!" Trent exclaims, about to hug her.

"Hey dude, stay away!" Duncan yells.

"Sorry." Trent sighs.

"Well, it's great to see you and Duncan again!" Gwen exclaims.

"Babe, I missed you." Duncan says, not smiling though.

"Eh... well how'd it go with Courtney while I wasn't there?" Gwen asks nervously.

"Since you didn't watch... During the marriage competition... we were... paired..." Duncan mutters.

"Oh no..." Gwen sighs.

"Don't think of the worst. I made her fall in to mud." Duncan says, laughing so hard.

"You dunked her in mud?" Gwen asks, a bit concerned about Courtney, even though she hated her.

"Well, she trusted me a bit. I didn't dunk her, we were doing a guiding game." Duncan tells Gwen.

"That's so funny!" Gwen says, giggling.

"Yeah..." Trent mutters.

"Well, you haven't said much, Trent." Gwen says.

"Um_ there wasn't much here." Trent tells them.

"Yeah, alright whatever." Duncan says.

Duncan kisses Gwen on the lips and says, "Gotta run."

"Well, you two are having a good time together as it seems." Trent says a bit disgusted.

"Wait... Are you mad?" Gwen asks concerned.

"No... Not at all. Happy for you guys." Trent lies.

"I'm glad you took this maturely." Gwen sighs.

"Since Duncan is gone... Can we at least hug?" Trent asks.

"Well... heck... it won't bite!" Gwen chuckles and wraps her arms around Trent and gives him a hug.

Trent breaks the hug and says, "This is akward."

"Yeah, sorry..." Gwen mutters.

"No, no, it was fine!" Trent chuckles.

"Alright... Well... See you tomorrow..." Gwen says shyly and walks away.

Trent gives a tiny curled smile and waves as she walks away.


	2. Feelings

**Trent's POV**

I know I still love Gwen. We had so many moments on the show. I had to go screw it up with the one girl I love. Before I know it, she's dating my friend! I wonder how Courtney feels. Maybe just as crushed as I am. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Gwen was when she said goodbye to me last night. I lie on my back, and look at my ceiling, thinking about Gwen. I love her, but she's with one of my own _friends _now. Life is hard, love has bumps. Love's Bumps. They're rocky bumps at my point!

My back aches as the thoughts about my true love go across my head. I think she's the one. I _know _she's the one. I just can't take the courage to go up to Gwen and ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend. All I'm thinking about is the worst case scenario! I bet she's madly in love with Duncan. I know she is. I mean why else would she kiss Courtney's boyfriend right when she started to become friends with Courtney?

I get up and was about to go out of my house. Then I realize I'm in my boxers and haven't even brushed my teeth. I go to the bathroom in my boxers and grab my toothbrush from the drawer. I'm insanely going through some type of 'girlfriend drama'. I never thought this would be the way I would have my love life. I thought I'd get the girl and be happy forever. But no, love _has_ to have it's own bumps. Life is hard enough, it makes it worse without a true love.

I spread a chunk of toothpaste on my brush and look in the mirror while I scrub the washed brush in my mouth. I see my eyes are bloodshot. I'm tired. The clock says it's 7:00 AM. Why am I getting up so early? It's not like me. Even I, myself, don't know why I am getting up so early. After scrubbing the brush in my mouth for a bit, two minutes pass. I wash my mouth and the brush. It's time to go get some fresh air.

Darn! I'm still thinking about Gwen. Even with this perfectly nice fresh air. I shouldn't be insulting the nice weather like that. I love the weather, but it's not erasing my thoughts. I really thought this would help me forget about her. Well, she _had_ to be with Duncan. Why should I even care who she dates? I don't love her anymore. We broke up. It's over. We're done! Nothing is going on! I don't even think about her anymore!

Oh, who am I kidding! I am insanely in love with her! I can't hide it anymore. The pain of seeing Gwen with Duncan everyday might just be too much for me. I want her to stop dating Duncan. I don't have the guts to go tell her in person. I'm not the type of guy who would make up lies for a girl. Not even an extremely hot girl who I am still completely in love with. Feelings are so hard! Love's bumps are so painful! They feel like stones banging on your skull.

This is so painful. How would Duncan take it if _I_ was the one with Gwen? Would he still be dating Courtney? I have a feeling Duncan never really liked Courtney at all. I don't care about Duncan and Courtney, though. I care about me and Gwen! She just puts back all we had together? Should I have confessed that I am angry about them dating? Nah, it would make me look desperate.

Gwen was always charmed by my acoustic guitar playing. I even wrote a song for her, and this is how she dumps our past? That breakup seriously put me through a lot of misery. I'm dying in pain here. I'm still in love with this girl, and I'm hiding my feelings. Dang me! DANG ME! Stupid me! STUPID ME! Why am I being so hard on myself. I thought someone else would be saying that to me. But I'm the only guy here for myself. Am I a lonely person?

**Cody's POV**

Sierra keeps kissing me! I don't love her, and now she's planning our _wedding?_ It's not like I agreed to the wedding. Maybe I could say 'I don't do' at our wedding or something. I'm still a teenage boy. I'm not ready to get married, especially with a girl I don't love.

It would crush her if I refused to marry her. It would crush her _more _if I do it at the _actual _wedding. So either way if I really don't want to marry Sierra, I'm going to end up hurting the girl! Why does love have so many bumps? I want a _real _girl that would be... Just not Sierra. Too hyper, too much for me. Someone who's... Perfect for me. But there's nobody like that in life! Love's BUMPS!

**Alejandro's POV**

Heather is the only one who never fell for my tricky schemes. She knew about it, she stayed in the game. Then she outsmarted _me_ and won! I'm the one who should be taking advantage of other girls. And of course, making our team even have one guy left. But Heather... She just is wonderful. She got me... All lovestruck. I fell for _her_ game! I'm the one that should be tricking people like that. But no, she did it to me. Love's Bumps.

Love has to be so hard sometimes. The girl says she loves you, then you kiss her, but then you find out it's all a fake scheme to get you to lose the game? That was _my _job with the other girls. But Heather is another tricky player like me. The girls get charmed over my amazing looks and muscles. But I got so into Heather that I just fell over and fell for her stupid game! Something about this girl makes her different.

She's smart. She's different. She's evil, scheming! All like me! Why did she have to be so clever that round? Being in the finals with Heather was a tricky game. Heather seriously has some game skills! Well, she's been playing the game longer. This is my first time and look how far I got with it. I wasn't bad. I was amazing. I just let love get in the way of the game. _Note: Never fall for a girl during a game. You know you'll end up losing._


End file.
